Avalius Maria
Character Concept Avalius is an ex-super villain with a balanced amount of armaments and powers. He is a misanthrope and due to a curse he has a body of a woman but he is also cursed in another way as well. Character's Reality Avalius Maria comes from an alternative universe where there are dozens of super heroes and super villains on Earth and they combat each other through schemes, impulse and necessity. But this isn't the main reason why they fight each other. The super villains naturally wish to steal, kill (basically violate the law) and the super heroes attempt to stop them and keep the peace (It's basically a super heroes' comic book universe). Of course in the end the villains get caught, go to jail, escape, do some illegal stuff, get caught, go to jail, rinse and repeat. Though there are variations, of course there are murderers among the super villains but they vary from complete psychopaths to people who kill when necessary and of course there are super villains who would never kill at all because it is either a line they would never cross or as professional thieves it is better to never leave evidence that they were ever there. And there are murderers in the super heroes but those who do cross the line are seen as criminals by their fellow superheroes and just as bad as the rest of the villains by the public. Appearance Avalius is 5'8" and unfortunately has the body of a young bimbo, meaning that he is blonde, has a attractive body, with big hips, bigger b-. This irritates him greatly as he is often misunderstood. His skin is tanned though and he has tied his hair back into a pony-tail to help put some professionalism in his appearance. He attempts to hide his feminine appearance with heavier clothing though it doesn't work since it is difficult to hide such big b-. Equipment *Trenchcoat with detachable hood *Kevlar Vest with knife sheath and pistol holster *Back Tank Top *Uban Camo Cargo Pants *Claw-like steel left handed gauntlet *Pair of white socks *Pair of combat boots *Combat knife *Beretta 92F *Utility Belt (Think of it as a belt of many pouches with things in them, like batman's, except I'm going to list what's in it) *Four 15 round magazines of 9x19mm rounds (One in the Beretta, the rest in the belt) *Flashlight (In the belt) *3 Gas Grenades (In utility belt) *Mobile Phone (In utility belt) *3 EMP Grenades (In utility belt) *Bandages (Wrapped around his chest and in the belt) *Senbon (In utility belt) *10 Poisoned Senbon (In utility belt) Powers/abilities #'Enhanced Immunity' - Avalius is immune to all existing poisons, bacteria and diseases as a result of experimenting on himself. #'Invisibility' - His cells have been altered in his research to become capable of bending light around and he is capable of toggling this on and off whenever he wants #'Unlucky' - Avalius is unlucky, things do not go his way but it humours many people, many beings and some beings believe it would be a shame to see Avalius go so they make sure he doesn't go. #'Sidekick' - Kindreth Vakalic is a 7 foot tall humanoid wearing a exoskeleton and he is officially Avalius' partner but Avalius is the one with the authority. Kindreth is Avalius' first and only attempt of creating a metahuman which he implanted with accelerated growth and physical superiority. Avalius attempted to enlighten Kindreth heavily with as much knowledge he can offer but Kindreth is still a child and as a result Avalius chose to help fine tune Kindreth's tastes in literature, cinema, etc. This ended with Kindreth becoming genre savvy. Flaws #Avalius is blind when he uses his invisibility as he can't see since no light is entering his eyes. #Avalius hates humans in general and may lose focus in a mind rant of how ignorant and destructive they are. #Things do not always goes his way, he is generally unlucky and devastating accidents may happen. #Avalius' invisibility only extends to his cells and thus all of his clothing and equipment will still be visible while he has his invisibility active so the only way to remain completely hidden is for him to be completely naked. Dust, sand and other particles like that will not be a problem after a certain amount of time while Avalius is under stress because they become hidden if his sweat soaks into them or covers them. Reasons for fighting normally Avalius has numerous reasons for why he would fight, mainly they are stalling his progress, there is a benefit if he kills his target, self preservation and just being human but you have to be annoying enough at the same time. Reason for fighting in tournament A rift has opened up in Avalius' world, nobody is willing to explore what is beyond the rift and they have Avalius in custody so they sent both Avalius and Kindreth through the rift to find out what's on the other side. As a part of a deal between them, if Avalius comes back they would give him a pardon. Common Tactics Avalius can use Kindreth as a decoy as he waits for a opening. He uses the advantages of his invisibility to hide in an unknown area for a prolonged amount of time before striking. Against fast moving targets Avalius may use the advantages of having enhanced immunity and use his gas grenade and quickly shoot them with his beretta before they recover if they can recover (poison is lethal). Against machines or enemies with cybernetic parts he would use his EMP grenade before following up with shots from his beretta before they recover, unless the EMP fried them. Avalius will use a run and gun strategy if he has enough cover and depending if the enemy is a close ranged person or not he would, go closer or farther, from cover to cover. Since Avalius doesn't trust his own accuracy with senbon he will use them at mid to close combat. They will be used either as throwing weapons or the careful administration of acupuncture on unarmoured targets. Background Avalius is an ex-super villain who gave up his life of crime and villainy because every single scheme or plan he did, with or without his fellow super villains, tended to always fail. Other reasons are that his partner is genre savvy and he got tired of him saying "told you so" too many times. Also his secret identity was revealed when he was captured by the super heroes and turned over to the police. He found that he had lost more than he had gained from being a super villain so he simply gave up his life of crime. Avalius was cursed by The Destiny Saviour, his arch-rival, and this curse changed his gender to a woman's, something which he found much disgust in. Avalius would have eventually captured and force The Destiny Saviour to undo the curse if the curse wasn't inflicted at the same time of The Destiny Saviour's death. He also hates his last name which has been used often as a nickname by his friends, enemies and even the generally public especially after he was cursed. He also carries something similar to a cursed, since birth, with unluck. Not an actual curse as it is actually a trait because then it would be curable if it was a curse. His powers are the results of his research; it involved harvesting human stem cells and applying them to his body to change his physiology. He sees this as killing two birds with one stone because he is a misanthrope and his research involves him killing humans and becoming less human overtime. The origin of his hate for humans began when he was a civilian and a scientist but both his research and his dreams were destroyed by the ignorance of the public who claimed that his research is defying human nature and god's will. His research involved mutating the cells into something new instead of using them to replicate normal human parts. He also dislikes magic because he has made several attempts to reverse his gender change curse with genetic engineering before but unfortunately the curse is so strong that it makes not effect. Kindreth: You're a scientist aren't you? Can't you just genetically modify yourself or something to return to being a man? Avalius Maria: What do you think I have been doing? But for some reason it takes no affect! This is why I am now cautious of magic because it confuses the hell out of me! Category:Content Category:Character